Polycarbonate polymers are known as being excellent molding materials since products made therefrom exhibit such properties as high impact strength, toughness, high transparency, wide temperature limits (high impact resistance below -60.degree. C. and a UL thermal endurance rating of 115.degree. C. with impact), good dimensional stability, good creep resistance, good flame retardance, and the like.
However, thermoplastic molding compounds such as polycarbonates are costly to produce and one of the more commonly accepted methods used to reduce their cost is to fill the base resin with a relatively inexpensive filler material. While some fillers are compatible with polycarbonate resins and others impart valuable properties to parts molded from polycarbonates, some fillers are not compatible and/or are deleterious to polycarbonates.
Glass fillers are one of the compatible fillers often used with polycarbonate resins, but this type of filler usually adversely affects the impact properties of parts molded from polycarbonates.